The Green Thunder
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Luigi is worried he might be a bit too boring for Daisy's tastes.


It was already night and Luigi could not believe where the day had went. He and his girlfriend Daisy had had quite the exciting day at the park and the dinner following was simply to die for. After all the fun, Luigi brought daisy back to his mansion where they retired to watch some crummy TV.

Whereas Luigi seemed super content with the day's activities, Daisy was far from satisfied at this point. She knew it would have been rude to complain to her little green man that she was yearning for more excitement, but why did he have to be so BORING?

She loved Luigi with every fiber of her being, but if this same old softy attitude was going to be the theme of every single one of their dates, a serious change would be needed. She could deal with his sensitive and delicate side, but Luigi needed to man up and get into some thrills. It seemed as though the biggest highlight since their first date was figuring out which one was the salad fork.

"Sure was a swell time, eh Daisy?" Luigi said, finally breaking the silence during the commercial break.

"Yeah," she replied through a sigh, all whilst displaying a bored expression on her face. Luigi noticed this and fumbled a bit while he wrung his hands together.

"Did you… actually like it?"

She abruptly broke out of her trance. She did not realise how rude that last sentence must have sounded. "No! No, sweetie! It was a great time! I loved it all!" She saw the doubt in his eyes. "Look, don't change anything about our dates. Everything is just perfect the way it is. I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Which is exactly the opposite of what she should have said just then. But Luigi was delicate nonetheless. She knew he would probably take her disapproval as a sign of her tiring of him. She did not want to express this at all, but at the same time, she really was getting bored with these dates.

"I understand if you're not content with me…" Luigi exhaled sadly.

"Now don't ever think that!"

He rose. "I'll just be a minute. I think tonight's spaghetti dinner isn't agreeing with me all too well…" He then left for the bathroom. Daisy sighed, hoping he would be back to a cheery mood when he returned. She quickly turned the volume up to drain her thoughts.

In the bathroom, Luigi washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror. "What have I done?" he whimpered to himself. "What can I do? She obviously hates me because I'mma so boring! All I ever do is entrepreneur work and eat like a classy bigshot, but I know she doesn't care about all that stuff. Daisy likes excitement, and I'm just not into the Karting and partying like my bro and the others are. She's probably falling for Wario or Waluigi more so than my lame 'stache…"

He slapped some more hot water on his face and dried off with a towel. He was sure that Daisy was already getting ready to leave at this point. He quickly turned and his heel got caught on the rug below the sink. "MAMA MIA!" he cried as the carpet twirled around his ankle, causing him to trip and plummet to the floor. As he fell, he bashed his bulbous noggin on the toilet. Moments later, Luigi felt a strange vibe emanate from deep within.

Meanwhile, Daisy was still thinking about Luigi's well-being. She hoped that the reason he was gone so long was more so due to the pasta than what she had said. It had been already ten minutes and TV was not helping when every commercial was for a dating website.

"'Sup chicky babe?" rasped a nasally voice from behind the sofa where she sat.

Daisy shrieked and smacked the newcomer upside the head. She quickly came to and realised it was just Luigi. "Oh gosh! Luigi, I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

Luigi got up from the floor and dusted himself off. He sneakily slid up next to the princess and gave her a real cool-guy look. Daisy was kind of confused by this.

"Look, I heard you like excitement, so let me just make up for being such a drag these past few weeks," he said, still in that raspy tone.

She returned his shifty gaze and edged closer to him. "You don't have to do that for me. But what do you have in store?"

"I like to call this one, the Green Thunder…" He slowly brought his face close to Daisy's. Daisy prepared for this new side of Luigi to bring a new whole new definition to the most romantic night in Mushroom Kingdom.

And that's exactly what happened.

Moments later, Luigi flung himself away from Daisy and tore off his overalls, revealing his lederhosen getup. He clapped his hands and the back walls flipped to giant stereo speakers that blasted the "Safety Dance". An assortment of colourful lights adorned the ceiling from the lamps embedded in the floor. Several Toads marched in through the doors wearing matching lederhosen outfits and began dancing in sync with the Green Thunder himself.

Daisy watched the whole shebang unfold in a mixture of shock, terror, and pure amazement. It truly was a night to remember.


End file.
